A New Companion or Two
by Fedorable18
Summary: Clara and the Doctor are very happy together. They have been officially dating for about ten months and Clara couldn't be happier. But when Clara decides that she thinks they could use a new younger companion and the Doctor says yes, how will things turn out? Summary isn't that great but I think the story is better! Whouffle and my OC
1. Intro

**A/N: This is my first Doctor Who fanfic! I plan to write it from my POV or possibly switch it up with Clara every now and then. I don't think that chapters are going to be all that long but I will try to post kind of frequently. I think I'm going to write them as I go. Whouffle/ ClaraxEleven, and my OC (me and my boyfriend, cus isn't this what every fangirl dreams of?). Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review! I take any opinions and can always use ideas for where to take this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Doctor Who, though I wish I did. I only own this story and myself, and my sort of almost boyfriend (well I don't own him but he says it's okay if I write this) enjoy!**

xXx

**Intro**

**Clara:**

It's been about 10 months that the Doctor and I have been dating. To be honest I've never ever been happier. We travel all the time and we even share a bedroom together on occasion. Our relationship is as strong as ever. He visits me everyday which whoever I feel like it can turn into a week aboard the TARDIS. We've been on quite a few dates, and there's been a whole lot of just hanging out.

One day he was tinkering around the console room and I was sitting in one of the chairs around the rail. I cleared my throat and I heard him still. "You know I've been thinking,"I said as he pulled his head out of the panel he was working in," I was thinking that maybe we could get a new companion." I sat there biting my lip while he thought, wondering what he was going to say. He stood up and came over to crouch in front of me taking hold of my hands. He whispered "Why do you feel this?" I shrugged and tried to explain, "I don't know really, I thought it would be interesting, having another normal human around, maybe this one could be young too. Like I don't know 14 or 15 or something like that. Plus wouldn't be fun to let somebody see how happy we are?" The Doctor smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "If that is what you want, then that is what you shall get my beautiful Clara." She smiled and kissed him softly to show him her thanks.

With that he went to the monitor and began typing in specs for the perfect companion. It came down to a list of ten. Clara came up beside him as she began to look through the profiles. There was one, her name was Kennedy, she was a cheerleader, very skinny, and athletic. She seemed nice but it really wasn't what Clara was looking for. Then she came across another one. Her name was Katelyn, she was fourteen, loved band, was pretty smart and in general seemed a lot like Clara. She smiled up at the Doctor, "I think this is the one," she whispered. The TARDIS made a cooing noise and the Doctor smiled, "That's what she thought."

Clara laughed as the Doctor pulled up space time coordinates and began to dance around the console. Before he took off he stopped and looked at Clara as he began to explain. "She's an eighth grader from the US. She lives in a small town in Indiana. Has a few self esteem issues and is a total band geek. Bit nerdy and a little weird too. What we need to do is get inside and leave her some sort of note before she gets home. Then we can jump forward and pick her up tonight after her family is in bed. It should go smooth I hope. Then we will have ourselves a little companion!" The Doctor smiled and Clara kissed him again. She pulled away and walked over to the console, "Well then, off we pop."

xXx

**Well here's the intro. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review ! Chapter One is done and shall be up shortly :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Doctor Who, though I wish I did. I only own this story and myself, and my sort of almost boyfriend (well I don't own him but he says it's okay if I write this) enjoy!**

xXx

**Chapter 1**

**Katelyn:**

I stomped up the driveway as the bus pulled away. Thankfully, it was Friday and I finally had the next two days off, but that also meant two days stuck at home.

Turning the key in the lock, I pushed the door open. I looked around for Zoey, my little terrier, but she wasn't there to greet me like usual. _Strange_. I heard a whoosh and a small thud, almost like a window closing. _Stranger_. Just then my brother, Cody, burst in the door screaming for no reason, just like normal. Still though, that noise was nagging at the back of my mind.

I froze. What was I hearing? Of course there was all the noise my brother was making up stairs, but beneath that. Like a moaning, whirring noise. Surely it was nothing. Then as fast as I'd noticed it it was gone again. I repeated to myself over and over in my head again, it was nothing, it was nothing. I took a deep breath and pinched my eyes shut. I exhaled slowly, just like I had a thousand times before, but instead of the thought going away, like usual, it stayed. I couldn't shake this feeling that something was up, not _wrong_ but just unusual. Just please, please let it be good.

I slowly climbed up stairs. Looking for anything amiss. Silently hoping something wouldn't jump out at me. I ever so silently padded down the hallway. Past my brothers pig sty of a room and into my plush blue room. I sat my backpack down where it always goes and laid my iPad on the desk. I sighed and flopped on my bed. Being mature was so tiring. Unwillingly, my thoughts drifted back to that odd noise, and the sound of a window closing. Surely they weren't connected.

My conscience brought me back to reality, telling me I didn't have the time to lay around and wonder about something that surely couldn't be anything. Standing up, I crossed my room to where I kept my various instruments, getting out my French horn to practice. Something about music took my mind off of things.

After about an hour I put my French Horn away, no longer struggling with my thoughts. I crossed to my desk and plugged in the coffee pot. Not soon enough, the pot finally filled with hot water and I dug around in a drawer for my box of tea bags. Where did I put those? I spun around finally eyeing them on a shelf full of books. Now why were they over there? I picked it up curiously, and noticed the book behind it. Now wasn't that just the oddest. It was a book I'd never seen before, on my shelf. Dropping the box of tea bags, I reached up ever so carefully to examine the book. Turning it over in my hands and reading the cover, I whispered, barely audible, "101 Places to See". I cracked open the book and the first page was a leaf. An ordinary dry leaf. Hmm. I closed the book and took it over to the desk. Thinking to myself, how on earth did this mysterious book get on my shelf?

I remembered my tea and went to go pick up the box of bags. I scooped it up and noticed a blue corner of paper sticking out of the box. Sitting down at the desk, I gingerly pulled out the paper by the corner. Hmmm. It was a little blue envelope. Turning it over I studied the glob of wax embedded with a series of inter crossed circles and lines like a language. I recalled a history lesson, this glob of stuff, it was called sealing wax I think. How very old fashioned it was. How very strange it was. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of the wax. I wanted what was inside but I had to remember what the wax looked like.

Very carefully I broke the sealing wax. The wax snapped cleanly in two allowing me access to the contents. I slid out a piece of relatively ordinary looking stationary. It was awfully fancy to be quite honest with it's interesting embellishments, but it was still paper. After the awe subsided, my eyes finally found the top of the letter and began to read

_Dear Katelyn,_

_Assuming that you found this letter, for I know how clever you are, your life is about to be turned upside down. Yes, as you should know you aren't exactly a normal girl. You are quite special, and you've got a lot ahead of you. I was just like you once, you know. Now I want to share all of this with you. _

_All you have to do is make sure your parents think you are asleep by nine o'clock tonight. Then be ready by ten. That's when we will come to get you. Stay in your room, I'll come in and pick you up. Oh and bring my book back. I'm sure you know which one it is. _

_Like I said, ten o'clock, tonight. See you then._

_Love, Clara Oswald_

I sat there, completely dumbfounded. This had to be a joke. Even though it made since at the same time though. Those sounds from earlier, the closing window, it could have been Clara leaving. That whirring noise could have been however she was getting away. That noise though. The whirring, moaning noise, it sounded like hope. It was intriguing and I'll expect it again tonight. _Tonight_. I am not afraid, a bit nervous, but mostly excited. This could be life changing. I could finally be unique. _I could be somebody_. But now I had to be nobody, that way nobody noticed.

I stood up and took a deep breath to compose myself. I had to act like nothing was out of the ordinary. So I walked in to the bathroom and began my daily routine. Wipe down the sink, pick up towels and discarded clothes. Once I dropped the clothes down the chute, I took a minute to stare into the mirror. I thought about the events that had just taken place and let a wide grin to curve my lips. I closed my eyes and inhaled, when I opened them again I wore the mask of neutrality that I always did. If this was going to work I had to conceal it, I couldn't let it show.

Flipping the switch on my way out I padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. There were random boxes of everything all over the counter. Biting my lip, I began to work my way through the wake of my brothers onslaught, knowing this was from his usual everyday cabinet raid.

Once I had cleaned up the mess and put everything back in the cabinets I turned to the sink. The basket of fresh eggs sat on the counter, so I turned on the tap and began to scrub away at them. Eventually the basket was empty, my hands were pruned, and all the eggs were drying.

I turned to the cabinets to find my own snack. I found my jammy dodgers and went back upstairs. The water I had made in the coffee pot was still warm so I made myself some tea, grabbed my bookbag and sat down at the desk. I stayed there for a couple hours doing my homework and drinking tea. It seemed that every five minutes I was glancing over at the clock waiting. I heard mom get home and dad shortly after. No one came up to see me, which had recently became the new norm. I closed my Algebra book and leaned back to stretch. I stood, crossed my room and flopped, face first, onto my bed. I laid there for a little while until mom called me down for dinner.

This was it. If they didn't buy that everything was fine, it was all over. I picked myself up out of bed and slid in front of the vanity. I ran a brush through my hair and ran my powder brush over my cheeks. I took in a couple of deep breaths, and dashed out of my room knowing my mom was getting ready to yell again. I padded down the stairs two at a time trying to pump in some enthusiasm to my charade. Mom just pursed her lips and turned away. I shrugged it off, trying not to be offended.

After making my way into the dining room, I slid into my usual seat, across from mom. There was already some chicken breaded with something on my plate, so I scooped some green beans out next to it. I cut into the chicken and began to eat without saying anything. I had to admit it was actually kind of good, so in attempt at small talk I commented, " This is pretty good mom." I looked up and smiled and she returned with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. I poked at my food as the attempt at conversation withered and died. Dad picked up on this and tried something else, "So Cody how was your day?" I zoned out knowing I was next and tried to maintain my pulse. "Katelyn, how was yours?" Dad supplied, just as I had expected. I swallowed and replied as smoothly as possible. "Pretty good, however I am pretty tired." Dad nodded, "Well, I suppose we should all be in bed by nine then." I smiled and continued to eat.

As everyone finished I collected the dishes and stacked them in the kitchen. I looked through the rest of the house looking for any stray glasses, only finding my tea cup. I ran the water in the sink and started doing the dishes. It was about 7:30 by the time I finally finished putting all the dishes away. I really was tiring. I grabbed my tea cup and went back to my room.

I still had some water heated up so I made another cuppa. I sat on my bed with the book that apparently was the girl's from the letter. I opened it up and leafed through the pages. It was quite intriguing but still partially blank. I finished the tea and sat my empty cup on the bedside table. The clock read 7:49. I could use a little nap. I sat my phone to wake me up 8:25 pm and stretched out on the bed.

I woke up just like I had planned. I shut off the alarm clock on my phone and sat down in front of my vanity. I wiped off the traces of makeup I was currently wearing and brushed out my hair. I changed into my pajamas, and dug out my slippers. I made sure to only half way rub the sleep out of my eyes, that way I really did look exhausted. I shuffled lazily into the living room, really playing up the tired part. Dad looked at me and motioned for me to sit next to him. I obliged, and curled up next to him.

We sat there and watched TV until 9:00 and then just like he promised, we all went to bed. I laid down and faked sleeping until about 9:30. That way I knew everyone should be asleep.

I crawled out of bed and went to my wardrobe. I found my favorite of jean capris and my summer band T-shirt. I put them on and brushed out my hair, styling it my new found favorite way, with a side part and my bangs flopping in my face. I put some shimmer on my cheeks but left my eyes plain. Going for the more subtle look. I painted my lips with some pink gloss that shimmered slightly. I ran a brush through my hair once more and grabbed my fedora. With the fedora it looked perfect. I looked in the mirror and laughed quietly, whispering "Fedoras are cool." I found my draw string backpack and slipped the book inside. I also put in the letter just because. I put in a change of clothes and some make up. As well as my tooth brush my hair brush and some perfume. I threw my cellphone in last with a sigh and closed it up.

I glanced at the clock. 9:59. It was almost time.

xXx

**A/N: Chapter 2 is in progress. I hope you guys are enjoying this... Please review and I take any ideas:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:****Wow. Sorry guys. I really didn't mean for this to take so long. I hope you guys understand. Two words: FINALS. WEEK. Anyway, I'm out of school now. Hopefully I can post more. By saying this I am pretty much going to instantly break it because I'm leaving for vacation. However I am going to try pretty hard to get in another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please review! I love it when you guys do. Anyway enough of me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Katelyn:**

I continued to stare at the clock, tapping my fingers against my thigh. I waited. The clock flipped and read 10:00. With that I heard the same whirring, moaning noise as earlier. There was a bit of light outside and I prayed my parents didn't see it. I sat completely still, listening. There was not noise from inside the house, good, my parents are still asleep. I listened some more and heard steps on the porch. Then to my surprise the door opening. I turned and faced my door, hearing footsteps up the stairs.

The door to my room opened and a young woman popped her head in.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I whispered, "Clara."

She smiled back, " Yep. That's me. Now off we pop."

I didn't hesitate a second. I stood up, slung my bag across my back, and flicked off the lamp in my room. I crossed the room and took the hand she was offering. We tiptoed down stairs and out the front door.

Once we were outside Clara led me across the street to what was a... police box? That's what it said anyway, and it definitely wasn't there earlier. She stopped in front of the doors and turned to face me.

"This is the TARDIS," she explained with a broad gesture.

I nodded, not quite able to trust my voice.

"Doctor!" she called, " Don't you want to come out and introduce yourself?"

"Just a second, Clara," called back a mans voice, presumably somebody called Doctor"

Clara put her hands on my shoulders and just sort of absorbed me. It was like she was just thrilled by my presence.

I pulled back just a little bit, unable to hide the smirk on my face. "What?" I whispered.

Her smile widened," It's just... I've really been looking forward to this."

With that the door to the "TARDIS" opened and a tall lanky figured stepped out. He closed the door quickly behind him, presumably so I couldn't see inside. Clara released my shoulders and looped her arm through the mans. The man was wearing a purple tweed jacket (I think it was purple, it was kind of dark so it was a bit hard to tell), a dark grey vest, and was that a bow tie? His hair was something else, and then there was his chin. There was no way you could miss it. I stood there and stared at him, easily sliding into a my signature half smirk and slowly sliding up my eyebrow. I glanced over to Clara and realized she was wearing the exact same face.

The man smiled, and after what seemed a long moment, he clapped his hands together and exclaimed," Ah! Katelyn right? Yes. I'm the Doctor! This is the TARDIS. Clara. Would you like to go inside?" It seemed like the whole time be was flapping his hands around, almost like a band director, a really hyper, eccentric band director.

Clara nodded encouragingly so I nodded too. He smiled once more and pushed open the door. I took a step inside and glanced over my shoulder. The Doctor and Clara were holding each other's hands and watching me intently. I took in the sight before me. The inside of the tiny phone box was huge!

Slowly, I turned still taking in the sight, the extensive console, the big pumpy looking thing in the middle,the walls all covered in hexagons, all of it. Eventually I was facing Clara and the Doctor again. I saw the Doctor squeeze Clara's hand before he spoke, " Go ahead, say it, most people do."

I swallowed hard, still wrapping my brain around it. "It's... It's... It's smaller on the outside." I finally stammered.

They both chuckled and Clara stepped forward to hug me. She was about my height and about my build. I eyed the Doctor watching her carefully, his eyes filled with adoration and love and passion. Clara pulled back and held me at arms length and studied me some more, her eyes looked watery like there were a few extra tears covering the surface.

"That is exactly what I said," she said with a smile and a small sniffle.

The Doctor walked up behind Clara and wrapped his arms around her waist, settling his chin on her shoulder. Clara's smile grew and she leaned her cheek against his. He smiled softly and gave me puppy dog eyes.

He spoke no more than a whisper," Come with us."

I swallowed and nodded. My eyes were tearing up. I just met these people. I just got here. Already though, there was so, _so_ much love. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and Clara's thumb brushed it away. I pulled them both into a tight hug. I didn't let go either.

"I just met you guys," my voice was fragile and small, "and I already feel so at home, there's... there's so much love here."

We all just stood there and they just held me like that. One of them, or maybe both, were rubbing my back. It felt good and warm. I felt safe. I felt loved.

It felt like _home_. Like a real home. Not the one I pretended to live in.

I could tell already.

_This was my real home. This is where I belong_.

* * *

**A/N:** **Well there you guys go. I hope you liked it. Please review. I love it when you do. I'm going to try really hard to get up another chapter before vacation. Hopefully I do. Anyway. Happy summer! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N****: Disclaimer: I own nothing of Doctor Who, etc. you know how this goes. I digress. Good news I finished the chapter like I promised. And just in time being as I'm leaving in the morning. Plus this is a decent length unlike the rubbish of the last one. I think I'm actually close to getting the background beginning stuff done. Anyway like usual please review. Love it when you do. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Katelyn:**

We stood there hugging for probably five minutes. It really wasn't awkward at all. It just felt right.

I pulled back a little bit and Clara let me go. The Doctor was still content with being wrapped around Clara so he stayed put. I smiled wide and stretched my arms a bit.

"Well, are you just gonna stay there or are we gonna do something. I still don't quite understand this." I admitted.

The Doctor laughed," Well like I said earlier, this is the TARDIS. It's like a spaceship, sort of. It can travel through time and space."

"Wait a second! Did you just say time?" I interrupted.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Good," he replied, " Moving on, I am a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey. Yes I'm an alien, you'll get used to it. Don't worry though, Clara, she's a human."

I swallowed hard and nodded. My eyes had to be as big as saucers.

"You know dear, we should give her a tour. We should get her a room too, she is going to be traveling with us now," Clara said to the Doctor.

"Yes, that sounds brilliant!" he exclaimed, "But how do you know she's going to stay?"

She leaned in close to his ear but didn't say it quite quiet enough," I can see it in her eyes."

A small smirk broke across my lips as Clara took one of my hands and the Doctor took the other.

They led me down the stairs and into a long corridor.

"You see, the TARDIS is alive in a sense. She can change her design and layout. She can create and move rooms. You probably shouldn't wander around by yourself. The TARDIS is infinite, it would be very very bad if you got lost." He droned.

Clara squeezed my hand and I glanced over at her. She was smiling again. When she looked into my eyes she frowned a bit.

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered," You look awfully tired."

Once I thought about it I guess I really was, I guess the act from earlier wasn't all that fake. She was still watching me closely and I nodded just a bit. She pursed her lips and nodded too.

"Doctor, I'm tired," Clara said.

"But Clara!" He retorted.

"No buts! I need to sleep! I'm human. I've got certain needs and it's best you meet them."

"Don't worry Doctor, I'm tired too," I added.

"You humans are always needing sleep. It gets kind of boring you know. Anyway, let's find you a room, okay?"

"Is it okay if it's next to yours?" I asked, " I don't want to be too far away."

"Well I suppose that would work," the Doctor replied.

I smiled to myself and let them lead me down the hallway. We took too many turns to count and I honestly had no idea where we were. There were both still holding my hands when we finally stopped at a door.

"Right, well this is Clara's room, here," he said pointing to a door with her name carved in it. "And over here is my room" he added, turning around and pointing to a door directly across the hall.

"Okay... But what about me?" I asked suspiciously.

The Doctor spun around quickly and walked to the door just to the left of Clara's. He put his ear up to it and sighed just a little bit.

" What?" I asked, a bit worried by his reaction.

"The TARDIS, she's building you a room but it's only in progress, your going to have to sleep in Clara's room tonight." He replied.

"Oh. Well, that's not too bad. I didn't really want to sleep in my own room, it would have been scary." I replied.

"Besides us girls need some time to talk without Time Lord ears listening in." Clara added.

We smiled at each other as the Doctor rolled his eyes. Clara pressed the button by her door and it slid open with a mechanic hiss. Before I entered, I let go of Clara's hand and wrapped my arms around the Doctor. He flailed a bit before hugging me back.

"Thank you," I whispered.

With that I let go and followed Clara inside, leaving the Doctor watching after me with a small happy smile on his face.

Clara's room was absolutely beautiful. It was full of dark red crushed velvet. The carpet was thick and cream colored with the consistency of a cloud. The bed itself was such a sight for sore eyes. It was huge, bigger than a king size. It had a canopy that went all the way up to the ceiling, surrounded in big thick velvet drapes, and countless fluffy pillows.. On the other side of the room there was a big, bubbly, steamy bath that looked a whole lot like a hot spring. Combined it made the room look absolutely heavenly.

Clara had walked in and removed her black cardigan, revealing her purple dress. I stood by the door kind of awkwardly like an intruder or something.

"Well go on then, make yourself at home," Clara said with a smile.

I took off my sandals and slid my backpack off my shoulder, leaving them on a chair by the door. She pointed to the bathroom and then I realized I didn't have any sleeping clothes.

"Uh, Clara... What am I supposed to sleep in? I can just sleep in my clothes, I don't mind. It's just I didn't really know if there were other plans."

"Oh, don't worry about it dear. The TARDIS will have something laid out for you. It does that."

I nodded and went inside. It looked like a relatively normal bathroom. That is, of course, ignoring the fact that it was totally extravagant too. In one corner was an incredible shower. Against one wall was a large vanity completely covered in just about every makeup imaginable. The whole room had a Victorian feel, and now that I think of it so did the bed room.

I realized I was gawking again. I really had to stop doing that. I walked over to the far wall where there was a counter with nothing but a set of pajamas on them. I picked them up and held them out. They looked like they would fit perfectly, and they were quite cute too. The bottoms were simply just red shorts. The top was a loose fitting, white tank top with spaghetti straps. There was a ruffle around the bottom and a big red bow tie in the middle. I laughed and couldn't help but think that this was just the thing the TARDIS would have lying around.

I put it on and like I suspected it fit perfectly. I opened up the door and and found Clara staring back at me. I laughed when I realized what she was wearing. She had on a white nightie with none other than a big red bow tie in the middle. Clara laughed too.

"Does she, I mean the TARDIS, do that a lot?" I asked with a smile.

Clara was still laughing, but she managed to shake her head and resolve to a smile. I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. She sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"You wanna go show the Doctor?" I whispered, " I bet he'll think it's funny. He does have a thing for bow ties, doesn't he?"

She nodded and took my hand leading me over to the door. I hit the button and it opened with the same metallic hiss as before. We walked out into the hallway and over to the Doctor's door.

Clara knocked. "Doctor! I think your little ship planned a little something! I think she might have wanted you to see it!"

"Oh dear, what could that be Clara?" he called back.

"Well come out here and have a look for yourself!" She replied.

I heard footsteps approach the door and the button being pressed. The door slid open and there stood the Doctor in white pajamas pants and a red t-shirt. The pants were covered in none other than little red bow ties. When I looked back to his face he looked like a ten year old on Easter morning. He had the biggest goofiest smile and what he called eyebrows were almost in his hairline. He stepped forward and pulled both Clara and I into a too tight hug.

"Ah, Sexy!.." He started.

I shot Clara a wide eyed look and she smirked and mouthed it's the ship. I nodded in reply and couldn't help the sigh of relief.

"Look at what you've done! You've dressed both of my girls up in bow ties! Isn't this just lovely!" He exclaimed toward the ceiling.

He let us go and I took a step back, eyebrow raised.

"Now since when are we his girls?" I asked out loud.

The Doctor's smile widened and Clara shrugged.

"Well I suppose I've been his girl for about ten months, but you being his girl I don't quite understand. Doctor do you care to explain?" Clara replied.

His smile faltered. "Well... I uh... Clara's right about her being my girl and I thought since you guys are obviously so close then I kind of thought that made you mine too."

Clara stepped in to explain, "Basically, your mine, not like that, but in the way of the best, best friends, and I am his, in the way of being his girlfriend. Since your mine and I'm his, your his too. So that is what makes us his girls. Okay?"

I nodded, " Ya, that's fine. In fact I like the way it sounds."

There were both looking at me in that way again. The way that was filled with love and affection. This time I reflected it. I let my emotions spread across my face too. All the wonder and admiration for them spread across my face. Filling my eyes and curving my lips into a small smile.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around the Doctor as tight as I could. Clara wrapped her arms around the both of us too. This was seemingly our thing now, group hugs. The Doctor planted a kiss on the top of my head and another one on Clara's lips.

"You girls must be tired," he whispered, "Why don't you go to bed, okay? Your pajamas are adorable by the way."

He let us both go and I smiled at him one last time."Goodnight Doctor! See you in the morning!" I called as I walked through Clara's door.

Once I got inside I found Clara laying on her bed staring up toward the ceiling. I wandered over and laid down next to her. When I looked up, the ceiling was nothing but stars. It was only under the canopy though. I laid there and stared up at the stars for awhile taking it in. Out of the blue, Clara piped up, " You are so one of his girls!"

I was only a little taken aback. "I'm okay with that. We have this kind of family vibe going on. It's almost like I'm a mini you. What gets me is I haven't really been here that long and how I already feel at home here. I feel more at home here than I ever did with my own family."

Clara let out a short laugh so I continued, "But do you know what I really want to talk about?"

"Sure," she replied.

"What I want to know is, how on Earth did you end up dating an alien?"

She giggled a little bit, "I don't know really. It all started when I needed help with the wifi, I guess. He came, my soul got downloaded to the cloud. Stuff happened, he saved me and the rest of Earth. You have know idea how frequently that happens. I've been traveling with him ever since."

I nodded then asked, "So you say you've been dating ten months... How far is your relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like... Have you guys told one another that you love each other yet?" I explained

"Oh... Well...," she sighed and giggled a bit and then continued, "Everything is a bit complicated for him. He can make it seem like a fast pace but then he'll slow it down a whole lot. We haven't really even been on a real proper date yet. I mean, of course we've been out but we haven't go somewhere really proper. We've had many dates planned, it's just something has always gotten in the way. You know, some planet needing saving or something like that. It can get a bit frustrating sometimes."

I nodded, frowned, and decided to change the subject a little bit, "I have a boyfriend too, ya know."

Clara propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at me, " Oh really?" she replied.

I nodded and smirked, sure I had a bit of a blush on my cheeks.

" You know," she paused thinking, " If your going to be here, you're probably going to get tired of watching the Doctor and I be all couple-y all the time. If I get to have a boyfriend on a spaceship, then you should too. Ya, I like this. What if we went and got your boyfriend? What if he traveled with us?"

She was nodding and smiling, almost like she was planning it all out to herself more than she was asking if it was cool with me. I really, really liked the idea so I smiled some more and nodded with her.

She sighed happily and flopped back down on the bed beside me again. I rolled away and crawled up to the top of the bed. I heard Clara get up and go to her side, too. We both crawled under the comforter on our own sides and snuggled in to go to sleep.

Before we both drifted of I whispered, "Thank you, Clara."

* * *

**A/N:**** Welp. There you go! Next stop, my boyfriends house! Next stop for me, vacation! I'll try to write a little bit while I'm gone but I am definitely not promising anything. The very soonest I'll be able to post is Tuesday, but I probably won't have the next chapter done. I hope that this keeps you all held over for a bit. Anyway I hope you liked and I love it when you review! Toodles!**


End file.
